The Ripple Effect
by Azure King and Azure Queen
Summary: A young man who wants to heal people is flung into a secret battle where he has to fight to protect himself and also his loved ones. Naruto Uzumaki will not let this stand and will annihilate everyone with his skills and powers that can send waves of destruction! Watch as his journey sends ripples throughout this whole plan that includes him. Naruto x Harem


_**Azure King: You weren't thinking that I was **_Just_** going to update stories I have right? I was also going to bring a new one too~! I love Sekirei and this my attempt to make it, Naruto will be a fighter in this unlike many of the Ashikabi's. And as always I added a third element to this read to find out which one~!**_

_**CHAPTER START!**_

A young man wearing a striped dark green and white bucket hat rushed towards the train, his skin was healthy peach colored. He wore a white half-naked over a black button shirt that was open to show a white shirt underneath, he wore black slacks that had a series of swirling marks on the bottom. On his shoulders was a loose grey scarf. Despite his ethnicity, he had a strong body build as a fighter should. "Dammit!" He complained before jumping over people slightly turning his body, spinning as he got on top of the train, "Excuse me! Sorry! Coming through!" He warned them as he was dodging the many people he was trying to avoid when climbing inside expectedly. "Phew… made in time…" He sighed to himself in relief, as he went to fit an empty seat and sat down.

He looked at his phone, an old school flip phone, although in Japan they are still used by many, before sighing. Ever since getting into college, the teen was having less and less time for this. The blonde sighed, as he looked at his legs before childishly kicking them back and forth, "I hope she's ok" He pondered, placing a hand on his chin as he saw the window, the scenery passing by him.

He is Naruto Z. Uzumaki, a normal teen in the new city attending a medical school… just another person in a bland city. "Next stop-" He turned his head to see that his stop is coming after this one, but he should get a gift at the very least. He might be a little late but it's better than coming without anything. "I wonder what I should get?" He pondered, thinking what kind of gift would be good.

Naruto stood up as the train came to a gentle halt, walking out to notice two women, possible twins on how they look alike pass him a flyer. "Thanks." He waved off kindly before looking at the paper. "Oh, a new sweets shop might as well get that."

The male soon was running down the street with two bags, as time was nearly up for the next train, "Crap, I was so focused on buying which flavor I blew too much time!" He berated himself as he was trying to reach for the train. "C'mon, almost there!" He said, pushing his legs to go further. Unknown to others his feet became slightly sparkling as he dashed forward as the door just closed in last second barely getting Naruto's feet.

"Made it- whoa!" Naruto cried out, as he tripped on his foot and face planted on the floor. "Ow… that's going to leave a mark…" Complaining as he took his seat made him noticed something; his shoes were slightly burned given the smell. "And there's go another 4000 yen down the drain…" He scratched his cheek knowing that his little jump caused his favorite running shoes to die now. But that didn't matter as he got his treats, some old fashioned bread, and some red bean buns.

"Well, at least getting there was worth it." He grinned to himself looking at his treats. Grabbing one of three red bean buns, he took little bits as he felt some pain in his legs. Poking them and felt a little scared as he felt nothing, but once again poke it harder...to sigh in relief that they felt something that time. "Thought I used too much power…"

…

He used to be crippled, and he never wanted to return to having someone always take him somewhere just because they thought he couldn't by himself. Now getting his legs back to normal made him more appreciative but also react to anything about his lower body.

He really needs to be careful about this, but that thought is gone when he felt the train stop, "Time to visit her and get my check-up." Leaving the transportation and headed to the one place he was hoping to visit all day… the Hiyamakai hospital.

Walking, something that he always took a great amount of time in doing, to the road, Naruto looked around… just this once as no one was looking. He started stretching his legs before dashing forward, as he closed his eyes thinking where his legs were and then added imaginary lines to create a small box… "THERE!"

Without a moment's notice, his legs started creating small spiraling wind around them, making the teen nearly glide over his way. He smiled widely as the legs continue its running motion, increasing his speed but soon stopped when the main road was getting near. The winds around his legs soon subsided leading him to stop hovering from the ground to make contact with it, "Two minutes…" He counted before coming to a complete stop, after planting his feet on the ground. "A bit slower than last time and my time is getting longer," He commented walking a normal pace again to see the hospital. It was a huge white building that was at least three stories high, its many windows decorating the walls.

Walking in the hallway he saw the nurse in the waiting room, "Ami, is my aunt in today? If not I want to see my friend before getting my check-up." He asked moving towards her and jotting down his name for the clipboard for visitors.

"Oh, hello Naruto," The nurse named Ami greeted. She was a plain-looking nurse wearing the standard white uniform, brown hair in a bun. Her black colored eyes only showed a bored look in them, "You're just in time. Your aunt is here today."

"Cool, send these to her and I'll meet up with her for the check-up," He gave the nurse the bag of sweets, "Also here, get something from the gift shop and you can keep the change. Cute like last time." He reminded her as the nurse took the money and bags.

"Oh… of course, but are you sure?" Ami asked, tilting her head. "You won't need the money for anything else?"

"My uncle and old man sent me too much for rent and I lived frugally so I can buy like dozens of game stations and still eat fancy for weeks." He deadpanned as he shrugged, "See ya." He spun on his heels to go to the other wing of the hospital. The young adult looked at the white empty hallway, it was odd that many people find it creepy. Naruto always felt calm within these walls; then again not many children spent their free time getting a chance to use their legs.

Naruto felt his phone vibrate to take it out to see an incoming call...from his aunt? He quickly clicks on the call to accept the call before placing it on his ear, "Hello?" Naruto greeted.

"_What took you so long_?" A feminine voice declared as Naruto smiled at the tone, she sounded pissed but she relieved to hear him. "_How are your legs feeling?_"

"Pretty good auntie." He slapped his proud limbs as he can feel the woman rolling her eyes, "Nothing bad to mention."

"_Well then I'll do my usual phone check-up_," she announced as Naruto walk in the hallway in search of his friend's room. "_Any signs of pain or dizziness_?"

"No, save for the usual study cram session that gives me less sleep." He said honestly as the woman nodded and wrote it down.

"_Study more so that'll reduce the reduce sleep loss_. _Have your legs been suddenly weak or numbness_?" She asked as the young male gripped his leg in slight fear before denying the question. "_Alright, anything else negative_?"

"Nothing but a boring life…"

"_Well I apologize for not making your life more entertaining…_"

Naruto gave a cheeky smile as his aunt said that with a deadpan look...he assumed, "It's fine, so we done here? Visiting hours are almost up," He stated tapping onto a pocket watch he took out, to show that it wasn't even close to what he said.

"_Just about_." His aunt responded. "_I'll see your next appointment_."

"Hey… auntie?" Naruto went around a corner still keeping the conversation going, "How's uhh… your kids…" He blushed trying not to make it obvious on who he was really talking about.

The doctor nearly chuckled as she spoke, "Oh are you daring to deflower my sweet little girl?!" She yelled out as the boy blushed to enormous levels of red in a matter of a single second.

"Absolutely not! I'm just worried about Yukari-chan, jeez!" Naruto cried out, slowly regaining his normal level of skin tone. "Who do you think I am!?"

"_Well, not like a certain idiot I know, thank god…_" The woman stated as a small click came from her end, most likely putting down something. "_But Yukari is fine, in fact, I heard that she is coming to visit Minato. Something was urgent and he called for her. So you might see her sooner than later, catch up with her_." She suggested while Naruto sweatdrop on most likely know why she is coming.

"Let me guess… he failed to enter again…"

"_Oddly yes, but that's not the reason she was called for. Something else, either way, it has nothing to do with me at this point."_ She hangs abruptly as Naruto looked at his phone knowing her odd habit of leaving the conversation first.

LINE BREAK

"Geez Minato, that's the second time you failed the entrance exams…" Naruto sighed to himself as he walked the hallway to find his friend, "351… where is that room? I think I've been here for hours."

He stopped and noticed something that caught his eye...before shrugging, "Huh thought I saw someone…" Naruto whispered as he been seeing or thinks he saw someone for the last few months. "Ah-ha~ found you!" He said pointing to the number door and the name on the door's clipboard. Knocking softly the blonde spoke out, a little loud so that he wasn't causing a scene but enough for the person to fully hear him, "Chiho you mind if I see ya?"

He didn't need her answer, as it would be the same every time, "Coming in…" He quietly said to see a beautiful girl he had known for a long while. On the bed was a beautiful sandy blonde-haired girl as she sat on the bed with her hospital gown on. Her warm oak colored eyes made Naruto heart fill with happiness to see them full of life. "Hey there, sorry I am late but-"

"You have school." She said with a warm smile, watching take a seat to a chair that was next to her bed. "Don't apologize for your own education to worry about."

"Right sorr- I mean thanks." He stops when he noticed her pout was about to appear, "Anyway, here I got some snacks from the station I was working at."

"You're still taking other people's shifts?" She said with a rare frown of disappointment, "They will start taking-"

"Not really needed the money, but I only took the shift because someone was near that area. I heard these are the best beard in that area!" He said taking out a red bean bun to the girl. "I know you prefer cream but they were out."

The girl shook her head, "No, it's fine." Chiho said before chuckling, "You should really stop eating sweets, next time you might be big as a blimp!" The girl teased Naruto, as the boy loved seeing her smile, so much better than when they were younger. "So are your legs going to be fine?"

Naruto gave a thumbs-up as he slapped his thigh, "Y~up! Clean bill of health, surprised my uncle's stupid yet smart way of fixing them actually work." The blonde teen took off his hat to show his spiky blond hair to the world.

"That's good to hear, I guess. Also, that's a contradiction..." Chiho smiled softly at the boy, before having a harsh fit of coughing.

The young man quickly got up from his chair to move to her, as he patted her back softly, "Hey, come on, don't push yourself. Don't talk if you can't do it."

"I'm sorry…" Chiho apologized. "I wish I could get out of this hospital by now."

"Don't worry, I need another year or two and I can find a way...I promise didn't I?" Naruto gentle clasp her hands with his, "That I will save you, my reason to be a doctor is to save my friends. Even if it means that I will never like this job, it will all be worth it to see you walk like everyone else." The young man sincerely told her, as that was the biggest goal in his life to be with his friend normal and out of this clean hellhole of a place. It wasn't right that he was able to leave without her.

Chiho blushed softly at the power and weight of her childhood friend's words, taking a hand back to reach around his back to pull him into a hug, "No…I would be just as happy to see you do something you love. But those words are so kind Naruto...thank you."

"Naruto,"

The two quickly separated as they heard the door being pulled to the side, both blushing immensely at the long embrace they have done, to see Ami, the nurse, holding a phone, "Your uncle, at least I think so, wants to talk."

"U-Uh, yeah! Be right there!" Naruto stuttered before looking to Chiho. "I'll be right back." He smiled sheepishly.

While he was away the woman looked at the girl with a slight glare, "You didn't tell him we have to start giving you more medicine?" She wasn't angry with the girl but the way she was never trying to tell the bad news as soon as possible. "He needs to know that your condition is getting worse, it was amazing it didn't so far."

"He doesn't need to know… I don't want him to worry…"

"...Kindness is so stupid to you two lovebirds…" She said with a sigh not caring that Chiho turns red at the mention of being called that.

XXXXX

"NARUTO~! My boy, the sweet child of-"

"I swear to my dad, I will find a way to punch you through this phone call," Naruto said with a glare as tick mark appeared above his head.

"Oh pish-posh, so I heard you got a call from my old gal? Tell me if my wife gets a little dirty with your talks with her. You can tell your old man's brother~!" The man giggled perversely as Naruto look at the cell phone.

He should really try to punch it then make appear where his idiot uncle was at...he really should.

"Don't even try it…" He growled. "I swear if and when I find you I'm gonna take this phone, turn it sideways, and shove it straight up your-"

"Okay, okay!" The male's voice suddenly chuckled as he spoke, "Look has anyone gotten close to you? Barring friends and family?"

That...was a weird question, but save for his usual antics made him shake his head, "Uh no. Why?"

"Oh nothing."

"What's going on?" Naruto asked. "Am I in danger or something?"

"No, no! Not at all!" the man laughed. "Per se…" He muttered to himself.

"What was that?"

"Oh, I...oh the strippers are here BYE~!"

Naruto deadpan stared into the device, "Of all the lies why Strippers?" He wondered before the nurse came from out of his friend's room.

"Sorry, but you have to go. I had to give the girl her medicine and she needs to rest." The doctor said with a soft smile, "You go home and make sure to come back. She looks better when you do."

The young man did before leaving the hallway, hoping to get his work done so he can come back to Chiho again soon.

XXXXXXX

HOURS LATER

XXXXXXX

"Home~" Naruto softly said entering his private apartment that he was able to buy for a good deal. He went to his kitchen to take out some bottled water and a salad, "Man I wish I didn't have to keep this strict diet." He muttered as he pulled out a lemon to cut it, as he used one half to squeeze it on his healthy meal.

"I really want some ramen…" He sighed taking a small notebook, before opening up to a blank page to write down his meals. Tomorrow he can at least cheat on his diet again; it's been getting more frequent since he started to get a better bill of health for exercising. "Let's see… bottle of water, salad, grilled chicken…" He listed off as he finished the rest of his meal.

Normal life, normal food, and normal day he really didn't mind it but kinda hope that his life had more...meaning. He felt a void in his heart...

"Okay...time to get _un_usual…" He chuckled moving to his room, as he took deep breaths. Feeling his body gathering energy from molecule of his body, "Now…" He whispered getting into a boxer's stance before throwing a strong left straight watching it slightly moving further than usual. Before hearing a 'snap' he pulled back and smiled as he can still move it, "Mastered it!"

Soon Naruto started to run in place, before jumping and spinning… THERE! "Fire!" He said pointing his index finger to the bed…

CRACK~!

"Aghh… note to self… Spin when I have more distance from the earth…" Naruto complained as he fell back to the floor when he failed to do his move. "Another note… do it when I have more legroom…" He added. With that, he stood up and loosened himself up again. "Grandma would smack my ass if she saw that epic fail."

He sat there before looking at the ceiling, "There has to be something for all this right?"

XXXXXXXXXX

NEXT DAY

XXXXXXXXXX

"Okay everyone, remember to review your terminology for the upcoming test after the break ok?" The teacher said as the class started to disperse from the lecture is over.

The young blonde sighed as he grabbed his shoulder bag to stuff his notes into it, "Damn I didn't think that today was going to be that bad." He said as this class really caught him off guard, yesterday he totally forgot to cram in some extra chapters. He was usually ahead of the class so for him to actually miss some of the questions the professor ask made him sigh in defeat.

"I hate homework…"

"Hey Naruto!"

The young adult turns to see some of the other classmates waving by the exit, "We're going to the city to eat at this all you can buffet wanna come?"

"Oh hell yeah! I can eat as much bad food I can have." He said excited to finally eating bad food again. "Wait did you guys understand the lecture or was it that-"

As usual Naruto focused on his studies first in hopes of getting his diploma faster if it means finding a cure for his friend.

XXXXX

"So that's where I got wrong." Naruto said taking out his notebook and sigh, "Hajime-senpai screwed me over, that dissection loving jerk." He grumbled, crossing out the wrong answer and correcting it. If there was one thing that irked him the most, it's people giving him the wrong answers.

"Really you still speak to that weirdo? I thought he up and die somewhere…" One of Naruto's classmates chuckled, remembering the older student often trying to cut Naruto open for some reason. "Well whatevs, your quicker funeral."

"Oh ha-ha…" Naruto dully laugh as he-

Thump~

Stopped in mid-step to gaze into an alleyway… "Not gonna…" He was still talking on what he was going to reply…

Thump~ Thump~

There lay a girl next to some trash bins, exhausted giving her ragged breathing and closed eyes.

"The hell?" He realized that his friends all left him behind… before stepping towards the woman.

THUMP~THUMP~! THUMP~!

"You okay?" The blonde male asked reaching towards her… gazing her looks.

It was a girl with short honey-blond hair with a pale blue ribbon tied on one of her bangs of hair. She wears a white short jacket over a light red dress with white stripes near the end of her skirt, a yellow belt, light red fingerless gloves, thigh-high Black stockings, pale red laced ankle boots with a white tongue and tip. Her eyes were closed, most likely due to her unconscious state.

First things first, he placed two fingers on her neck…there a-whoa! "That's a strong pulse…" It felt like it was the heart was inside the veins on how much life it pumped.

Just who was this girl? And where did she come from?

"Uh, hey, you okay?" Naruto asked warily, but there was no response. She's not responding, but she wasn't dead either. "Sorry for this…" Naruto went into his pocket before taking out a small white bag, "Didn't think I had to use this on someone else." He then opened up the pouch and took out a small amount of white powder, "Hope she won't kick my face in."

And apply it just above her upper lip where the nasal holes would-

"HOLY HELL THAT SMELLS~!" The woman screamed out slapping her face, the lip area, in hopes of rid that smell that made her awaken to the horrid moment in her life. "Ugh...blah…" She began to dry heave barely able to keep her stomach contents in her body.

Naruto scratched his cheek in slight embarrassment; "S-Sorry that is my mother's family recipe for keeping the mind awake, by using the worst smelling things to shock it." He apologized as the woman turn to see him, giving him an odd gaze he had never seen in his life. He also her eyes was a mesmerizing dark teal like the ocean at sunset. "Uhh...are you well?"

"Who the hell are you?" The woman demanded as Naruto raised his arms, making the girl move back to...slowly take out a trident from behind the trash bins. It made the teen almost run in fear, but for some reason, he had to stay in his ground. Pointing his already his raised hands to her left side, where it was bleeding on her red dress. It was hard but the darker crimson was starting to become more noticeable.

"I am an aspiring doctor, I can patch you up. You can still keep the weapon on me, but I won't turn away when someone needs my help." Naruto strongly told the woman who nodded, as the boy went into his bag to take out the usual first aid supplies he kept.

"You're… a doctor?"

"That's right. A-Almost..." He deadpanned slightly as he was more qualified than his crazy uncle at least!

"Can you really help me?" She asked with skepticism.

"I swear on my… I would say Uncle's life but he's worth nothing. So I promise my best friend's life." He smiled watching her body becoming less tense due to his joking nature making less weary of him.

"Hmmm…" The woman glared at him for a moment longer, before she lowered her weapon. "You at least seem sincere enough. Very well, but I still don't trust you."

"Well that's fine, I don't trust most doctors either. My senpai is one of them." Naruto once more joked as he moved down the yellow waist belt and pull up her top to show… "Shit…" He muttered as it seems like she was stuck with a car that was filled with sharp objects. The bruise must have been big as his head to watch, as the damage was purple and just screaming at him not to touch it. But the bruised skin in the center of it show it was that small sharp objects stabbing into her, but empty which allow him to see the holes had spherical entry as it became thinner. Few weapons came to mind that can do that, but it would be unlikely.

BUT~! First, come healing.

"What the hell cut you open? I'm surprised you're still alive," Naruto said with incredulity, as his hands started to grab a large cotton square to soak in the blood. And apply a small amount of pressure to allow it to take up as much as possible, before tossing it aside when it becomes heavy with the woman's life essence. He soon took out a bottle of high-grade disinfection, "This...will burn a lot due to the amount of damage you took…" He lifted his hand with a frown that shows the woman he was sorry. "If you need to hold my hand...I won't judge."

The woman made an audible gulp when his words only ring sincerity, "Y-Yes…" With the freehand she grasped his hand tightly. "C-Can you tell-"

"Yes…" Naruto said able to squeeze the bottle for the liquid to his only usable hand, "Apply in three, two-" Without a second to respond he apply it as she nearly crushed his hand from the grip she had from both the pain and surprised at the sudden movement. "Sorry, I told ya it was gonna hurt. And doing it like that would have been less scary for you. Just… Just hang in there." He said moving his hand to use circular motions to make sure the disinfection gel would get everywhere.

Soon after she let go of what...was his shattered hand, he pulled out another cotton square. "Apply here," Naruto said making the woman grabbed it and place it on her wound.

…

"Put pressure." He sighed as the woman she did so, lightly as it still stings. She watched as the young adult male grab some gaze and wrap it around her body, "Tell me if it's too tight."

"It's… fine."

The aspiring doctor smiled as he grabbed to metal clasp to hold the gaze in place, "Done, but you need to find a hospital to stitch them up, which looks like it from the sight...or...if you don't have insurance. I got another way."

"No need. I… think I'll be fine from here."

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere with _those_ injuries." Naruto crossed his arms in disapproval.

"I-"

"Well I mean if you want to have those wounds to _slowly ooze out pus_ and _slowly gain _more dead tissue that will be the worst pain as it _spreads_ everywhere," Naruto said making sure to focus on the words as the woman's vision became unfocused no doubt thinking on what he said. "But I'll-"

"Wait!" The woman clung onto him, "I'll take it just...no…more words please."

Naruto scratches the back of his head before sighing, "Well I would if I could...but ahh…" Naruto looked at his phone before sighing. "I'll try…"

XXXXX

"You know...when you gave me the text, stitching up a wounded woman, I thought I was going to dissect her." A handsome blonde adult, possible five years older than Naruto given his youthful face had experienced in his eyes. "Not literally patch her up." He deadpanned as he pulled the thread to tighten the stitching.

"Well excuse me for not clarifying senpai." Naruto rolled his eyes, watching the man expertly finished up the job.

"So mind explaining why my former underclassman brought a girl who should well be dead at this point?" The blonde pulled the older blonde male to the side, as he saw the woman lying on the bed exhausted from the pain of the procedure.

"Look, I don't know the whole story, but she was dying and looked like she came out of a war. I'm not going to dishonor my Hippocratic oath." Naruto stated as his senpai snorted at that.

"You mean your messiah complex." The older doctor stated as he knew the younger man was to kind in saving others.

Naruto nodded as he looked at the unconscious woman, "But I am as lost as ya, I mean you. She should have died with that much blood loss."

"Or from the shock of me sewing her up." The older male pointed out.

"That too, but that's not the point," Naruto said. "We're both doctors and-"

"You're an aspiring doctor." The older blonde corrected.

"Whatever. Point is I'm not letting her die." Naruto said as the older male nodded before looking at his phone as it rang loudly. "Ohh, gotta leave my jobs is up."

"Wha-What Job?! This _is_ your job Hajime-senpai!"

"Got another one." He said, trying to make a break for it but Naruto grabbed him by the back of his collar. "She's fine, vitamins and fluids okay? A health nut like you has enough of those." He said pointing at the refrigerator. "Do this and I'll recommend you at my hospital when you get certified."

"No strings attached?" Naruto leered at him.

"..." The man nodded before smiling, "Take my nurse off my hands and you're getting a bigger paycheck."

"I'll-" Naruto started by looking back when he heard the woman's groans, and let go of his friend. "Leave…"

"Thanks, you're the best!" The older male said, before running off.

"It makes me wonder why he's my senpai in the first place…" Naruto sighed wondering why before rushing to the room where the woman was. "Hey…" he leaned in to seeing the woman rubbing her side. "H-Hey don't touch that! Otherwise, I have to do it myself, and my stitch work is crap."

The woman nodded as she watched Naruto come up to her, "You really need to relax. Or you're gonna open up that wound again."

"I understand, but… thank you for saving me."

"The guy that patched you up did the saving, not me." Naruto waved off. "I'm just a medical resident."

"But you...made most of the bleeding stop when that Se- whoops!" She acutely moved her hands towards her mouth. "Almost said it…" She pouted on her slip up.

"I'm sorry?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Finish that sentence again?"

"Nothing-"

BOOOOM!

Naruto rushed forward to see his entrance was suddenly destroy as the whole section was obliterated. "DUDE, I JUST FIXED THAT WALL~!" Naruto cried out as his landlord was going to tan his ass for letting this happen for the ninety-ninth time this month! He saw two people walking to his living room. The male of the pair caught Naruto's attention he was a tall, relatively slim build brown-haired man who wears spectacles, a black jacket with a red shirt underneath.

"Apologies," "DOUCHE!" "But I saw that girl-" "motherfucking bitch-ass!" "And… uh…" the man slows down his words watching Naruto pulling out equipment to fix his wall while shooting out a stream of profanity from his mouth. "I'll…get to the point…" He muttered.

"My name is Himura Youichi, and I am looking-" he stopped as his smile became dark as he saw a woman coming from the hallway. "There she is... #54. Okay, Nanami pinned her so I can Wing her." Naruto watched this ' Nanami' has long hair. She is wearing a cream-colored top that revealed her shoulders, short dark orange skirt, black stockings, and light brown boots. Nanami carries a spear-type weapon on her back. Meekly nodding before taking out her weapon, but was stunned when Naruto moved between her and the woman he saved.

"Sorry, but she's my patient. I don't know who you are, but you better get the hell out of my face now or I will promise you violence."

"I see…but, unfortunately, I already call that girl as mine." He stated as he looked at the woman, "Deal with him, looking at her wounds that other Sekirei had made weak enough for me to Wing her."

"Yes…" Nanami softly said dashing to Naruto who leans back when she swung her spear across. As he dodged to the couch… before she slashed in half!

"The hell did I say!?" Naruto snapped as his finances were going to be in the red this month. "Dammit, you know what? Fuck this! I'm pissed as hell!" Before taking deep breaths… and his eyes became cold as steel but in them was a fire full of life and vigor!

SNAP!

The man turns back to see Naruto snapping his left hand fingers as he glared at the woman, "_Hey baby!_" He said in perfect English, "I don't like hitting woman but you sealed your fate."

"Wha-"

Naruto moved quickly before sending a round kick the woman's side, as she was flung to the wall, "Wrrrrrrry~!" Naruto screamed out as he sends hook after hook at the woman's face! As soon as the woman looked defeated he dashed and moved past the man...but not before returning back to give a swift kick to his groin!

"OHHHHHHHHHHH! NOT COOL!"

"Uzumaki rules man, same as street rules!" He replied before pushing Kurusu into the room, while slamming the door shut. "Okay miss get out, I can give you a head start." He stated as the young man took more deep breaths in hopes to ready himself for the pair to enter his room.

"What?"

"I'm not asking! Go! I got this! A man has to protect a woman, its been in my dad's side for many years… although mom is more of a badass than-" Naruto jumped back as he saw the tip of the spear digging into his door, "Hey, hey, hey, hey!" He repeated with comical rage, "What part of not breaking my place don't you comprehend?!"

"You would protect me without even knowing me?" The short hair girl said as she watched Naruto held the doorknob while dodging the barely closed stabs from the other woman.

Thump~

She moved slowly to the blonde who finally back off knowing the holes in his poor door wasn't going to last.

"Hey, I have my pride as my man and I'll be damned if I don't defend it!"

THUMP~! THUMP~!

"My name is Kuruse...What's your name?"

Naruto turn to see the woman and…

THUMP~! _THUMP~! _**THUMP~!**

"N-Naruto…" He said face blushing bright red as the woman lean forward to capture his lips as his hands unconsciously moved to her hip pulling her close to his body. Soon _both_ were glowing an ethereal light, as the woman's back started to produce Wings of Light.

_'What the…what is this? Angel wings? No, she can't be… it's impossible!' _Naruto thought… barely as he didn't notice the Wings of Light were slowly growing as Kurusu herself had her own thoughts.

'_This man… his heart is so warm yet passionate like flames. My Wings feel so full of life…_' The woman forced her lips apart from Naruto's smiling sweetly at him, before hearing the door about to shatter.

"Done!" Nanami cried as she finally broke down the door only to watch as Kuruse leaped out and smashed her side with her trident before dropkicking her into a window!

"Nana-" Himura started before he felt a finger tapping his shoulder, turning back he said, "Ye-?"

"PUNCH~!" Naruto sang out with a devilish smile that was perfectly an exact copy of his auntie and mothers.

"CRACK~*

Naruto smiled in satisfaction as he cracked his neck when watching the man fell into the window with his… lover, if Naruto had to guess. Walking to it Naruto leans down to see them and screamed out, "AND STAY OUT!" He said chuckled raising his hands, 'Crack~!' "Ooh, never Punch someone and raised your arms so fast…" He said massaging the arm that he punched the idiot male with. "Okay, that was fun so," The young man turns to see the woman he had… kiss, it wasn't his first mind you, but man the power from that made him see things. Wings of light pfft~! Yeah-

"_Bwahahaha, congratulations~!_" Naruto looked around to hear a muffled voice that was coming from nearby.

"The hell?" Naruto wondered before he looked into his phone to see his… "Uncle?!"

"_Ah I see it's you, you're finally becoming a man, after all, I commend you my boy~!"_ The white-suited man started with a smile on his face.

"...I'm hanging up..."

That made the man in the video called leap into the screen, _"Ah, wait don't turn it off! Please your aunt will withhold my game stations from me-"_

*CLICK!*

"I swear he is so…" Naruto says until-

*CLICK!*

"_I said not to turn me off!" _The male said as the phone screen turned back on.

"Huh? The heck? This thing must be broken."

*CLICK!*

"There we go." He nodded to himself.

*CLICK!*

"_Stop doing that!"_

"Okay, seriously, this thing must be on the fritz or something," He deadpanned.

*CLICK!*

*CLICK!*

"_I SAID STOP!"_

…

…

…

"_Good now-"_

Naruto ended the call before chucking out the window, "Ow~!" ignoring the duo that the phone most likely landed on.

DING-DONG~!

Kurusu watched as Naruto went to the front… hole of his apartment to see the phone was on the floor, _"PLE~HEHEHE~ASE~! I want some fun time-"_

"Just stop mention it and I will not hang up!" Naruto screamed as the man nodded.

"_Great~! Ahem, now where… damn I had my notes here…"_ The overdramatic man stated as Naruto watched his uncle looked for something.

"Just tell me what the hell is going on?" Naruto sighed irritably.

"Ah, CEO!" Kuruse shouted as she bowed kindly to the man, "I-I didn't know that Naruto-sama was your nephew."

The man's eyes were seen visible to show his light lavender eyes showing slight interest in this woman, _"So… Kuruse found you?" _He stated with a chuckle, _"I was kinda hoping it would be Number 88, but I digress. It's all fine Kuruse, as long as you make him happy. You'll fear more about the woman who care for him than me haahaha." _

"Can you _please _tell me what the hell is going on!?" Naruto asked, his patience wearing thin.

"Alright, no need to get your undies tied up in a bunch." His uncle said. "So here's the thing. You're part of the Sekirei Plan."

"Sekirei Plan?" Naruto echoed the word his odd uncle said to him. Why did that sound familiar?

"_Well, I wasn't going to have you enter as your dad would have flay my ass alive. And as you know its my second best money maker~! Wapow~!" _He said standing up and flaunting his rear end…_ "Can't tax this government~! Oh wait, I AM THE GOVERNMENT BWAHAHAHAHA~!"_

"..." Naruto and Kuruse almost look like stone figures, as they became slightly grey colored witnessing that horrible sight.

_"Er-hem anyways. I just thought I'd pop in and inform you the rules to my game and the Sekirei Plan."_

"If this is some take over the world plot, I've seen that, one too many times," He deadpanned, making Minaka fall down anime style.

"_C'mon, I'm not _that_ cliché!"_

…

"_Cough, This time…"_ Minaka blushed, as he knew his nephew knew that he couldn't lie well to him and his family. _"Now where was I? Oh yes. 108 Seikireis are freed in the city, well technically one hundred and nine."_ The man said softly a rare sight for Naruto to see as his face became deadly serious, before his smile return._ "But for now let's focus on the rest of the 108 Sekireis. They must find their Ashikabi, once all of them are found, it would become a Battle Royale to see who becomes the best Sekirei."_

"And you decided to level all of Tokyo for this so-called Battle Royale… because why?" Naruto deadpanned.

"Well that's for me to know… and you aunt… and maybe Minato… your dad, not my-"

CRASH~!

"MINAKA~!" A female voice screamed out from outside the screen range, "I JUST FOUND OUT NARUTO WINGED A SEKIREI AND KUSHINA'S GOING TO MURDER ME! And before I die… I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!"

_"Oh crap, uhh… let's see." _Minaka looked at some flash cards, _"Yes uh, 'fight, fight and fight'...'keep it a secret…' and this is from me...GET LAID! Love you my boy and gahh~!" _The man squealed as the grey haired woman, Naruto's 'auntie' came into the screen and drag the man by his tie.

She leaned in and smiled kindly at her nephew, "_Hey, don't listen to the idiot here. I'll explain things tomorrow… and… is your wall demolished again?"_ She said not out of shock but more confused. "_I thought you-_"

"I did, but some jerks came in, I think they were Sekireis?" Naruto quickly explains as the woman nodded, before promising him to come by tomorrow. "I'll be at Senpai's house, he won't be back for some reason." After getting a nod he hangs up to look at the woman just smiling longingly at him.

He… never had a lover before, so this was kinda…

Well, sudden wasn't even a foundation for how quick this escalated. But he looked at her and smiled, "Well, I am happy to meet you miss Kuruse-san." He bowed before pointing to the room, "You can take my room and I'll crash at the sofa." The Uzumaki suggested as he looked at large hole where his front door once stood, "And don't worry most of my neighbors here are already used to me breaking my stuff."

"Very well. But… I would prefer if I stayed close to you." Kuruse said shyly.

"Uhh, I think that might be bad…" _'Considering how old school my ma is…' _Naruto palled as he had thought bubble of a red-haired woman sharpening a blade that had the word 'Indecency' on it. But before he could say no, his eyes gazed into the Sekirei's own. One look and his defenses crumbled away like dust.

"J-Just don't take off any clothes...ok?" He hopefully begged the girl who nodded. Watching the trident-wielding woman rushed to his room where they will sleep together. "Oh ancestors on my dad's side...give me the fortitude to not do something I'll regret." He cried waterfall tears as pray morning comes as quickly as possible.

After all...the men in his family tend to die early deaths.

CHAPTER END

_**AK: As you can guess Naruto is a fighter and a fighter kinda inspired from Hajime from Kengen Asura, but not as strong as him just starting to become like that fighter. Anyway Kuruse is from a game that the Sekirei that was only released in Japan, she is Naruto's now and before you ask yes he has a harem himself. But I'm not taking all of Minato, cause for a non-fighter I kinda like him, so please don't hate me on that...actually I did still ONE girl but that's it. So please read and review for my birthday~! Oh whoever guess what the third element of this fic I add to your review for a prize~ A free answer!**_


End file.
